Satsujin-sha
by Knight of Tears
Summary: A man named Vice seeks to become a member of the Creepypasta Organization, This story follows him as he gets by and is initiated into the Organization. But he'll soon lear that its more then just killing random people that the Organizations known for. and soon he himself will have to save the world along with the help of Creepypasta Legends like Eyeless Jack and Slenderman himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me a quest!" said the little Laptop when a man sitting at his computer played "Lost Adventurer"  
He was obviously playing hearthstone when he should have been writing stories for his fans.  
The light of the lobby he sat in was shining on his face, he iched his brown hair and rubbed his hazel eyes which were dark around the edges suggesting he had stayed up late.

"You should go to bed." sayed one of the voices in his head.  
"Just one more match." He said to himself

Meanwhile he was being watched...And The man knew it.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL" screamed the figure who wore a blue mask that leaked a strange liquid.

His charge was stopped when the man punched him in the spleen.

"Ow, okay ow, what the hell is your fist made of?"

The man laughed and the creature saw he was wearing steel padded gloves.

"So." the man got up "Your Eyeless Jack?" He stretched then went into a combat stance. "I want you too take me to your leader."

Eyeless Jack pulled a scalpel out of his pocket spun it abit in his hand then ready his combat stance. "Sorry can't do that, well..unless you win! :P"

The man was the one to make the first move charging with his fists, Jack dodged and swerved as he was assalted by the man's quick stikes.

Then the man missed.  
"My turn." Jack smiled under his mask.  
"Yeah you'd think that." sayed the man, he then said "Copycat attack Rapsody of Memory!" what followed was Jack getting pummeled by fists then flying to hit a wall.

"Okay, I yeild." sayed EJ who made a roman hand gesture meaning "Mercy".

The man helped Jack to his feet "Good, hate to aciddently kill my favorite Creepypasta character."

"Means alot coming from the guy who kicked my ass." he said as he was pulled up

"What are you doing in Jefferson?" asked the man

"Is that were I am? The Boss always sent me to random locations. I really just picked a house at random, that reminds me Who are you?"

The man went over to one of his closets and pulled out a black robe which he put on and a white mask similar to Jack's but not bleeding and it was white.

as he put the mask on he turned to EJ. "Names Mornix Vice, nice to meet you.  



	2. Chapter 2

EJ pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a phone but it had Slenderman's symbol on it.  
"Hello..Yes put me on with the boss...what do you mean he isn't there?...No don't put me on hold!"  
He sighed then put the phone away. "Well guess we have to wait for them to call me back."

What Vice heard sounded like a wierd version of "I like Big Buts and I can not lie."  
Only it said "I like Kid-Neys and I can not lie, you other cannibals can deny!"  
Jack answered his phone "Yo...no i..failed...He wants to talk to you."  
Vice took the phone

"So your the one that EJ failed to kill?"  
Vice nodded "Yes sir."  
"Interesting...and you want a position in our...Organization?"  
"Yep."  
"Good your in."  
"Isn't there some sort of test?"  
"Normally yes, but this is a speacial case, we'll talk more at my mansion, Just follow EJ he'll lead you to us." (beep)  
"Heres your phone back."  
After EJ took his phone...  
"Yknow your very lucky, I had to go through tons of trials just to be apart of Slenderman's Organization. anyway...follow me."

With that he opened a portal using some sort of zipper.

"Follow me, we're heading through a fourth dimension portal."  
with that he jumped in and Vice followed.

inside the portal Vice saw black nothingness, with bits of yellow light like stars, their also seemed to be robot-like beings walking along paths of light.

"The Guardians are worse then policemen in my opinon. there protectors of the fourth dimension" explained EJ.

One of the Guardians turned twoards EJ.

"Subject A class felon Eyeless Jack...agressive line: Tell us were your master is!"

"Great they spotted us, you should prepare to fight." he said to Vice who was already putting his gloves on.

"Subject deemed a threat, activating battle perimeters. said the Guardian

This specific Guardian was a big blue hunk of metal, sorta resembling a large beetle.

"This is frikken anoying" said Vice as he went and punched the Guardian and he damaged it pretty bad.

"Unknown Subject, Action: Summon Help." The Guardians beetle like horn glowed bright, afterward two mantis creatures apeared from the nonexistent ground.

"Got any ideas for this EJ?" asked Vice who was in the middle of repelling the two manitises'

"Only one, I can steal his chip which'll prevent him from summoning extra help."

"Don't explain it just do it!."

"Okay." with that one word EJ leaped forward "Executing Lupin Snatch!"

EJ hit the boss Guardian with three strikes afterward he had something in his hand, two things it was a power chip and the Guardians control chip.

Vice managed to defeat the Mantis bots with a strike to the ground.

with the Guardians dead the two rushed to a open portal. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay what the hell just happened back there?" asked Vice as the stepped out of the portal into a very familar forest.  
"I could never do that when i fought you in the normal world!"

"Thats because in 4th dimensional space you can do almost anything, your strength increases and so do your reflexes." explained EJ. "Come on the mansion is this way" he said.

As they walked they also talked.

Vice: So how'd you begin as a murderer?

EJ: I'm actually from New Guinea, I Orignate from the Korwai where eating people is okay as long as you don't eat your friends or family. Foes and strangers are another matter. Its also where my mask comes from

He continued: I'm also a World War 2 Veteran if your interested in knowing.

Vice: Okay now I'm interested even more.

EJ: Yeah i earned I think I was a Commander, incharge of my own unit, till I got kick out of the army cause my men saw me eating the enemies.

Vice: Well not to side with them but normal people can't handle people eating others. take it from someone whose seen horror games when he was young and scared of everything. too my young self you'd be a nightmare.

EJ: Your just full of compliments aimed at me.

Vice: Just one thing isn't your strong suit.

EJ: What?

Vice: Talking and leading someone to a destination.

(LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT)

EJ: Yeah I forgot about that one flaw.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is just great." said Vice "We're lost."

"I LIKE KID-NEYS AND I CANNOT LIE!"

"Yeeello!" sayed EJ to his phone casually. "Oh." he hangs up

"Ehhehehe we kinda passed it in the middle of talking and walking, its this way" he walked South West.

EJ stopped suddenly stopped and facepalmed "Oh yeah i almost forgot, here" he walked over and handed Vice what looked like a pokedex but it was black and opened up to a interface.

"This is a invention that all Creepypastas carry with them, Masky made it himself, here watch this." he pressed a button and since he was standing infront of Vice, EJ got scanned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Eyeless Jack is a sly surgeon with a hunger for the kidneys of others, His Lupin Snatch attack could out steal a sly Fox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neat!" sayed Vice "So how long till we get to the mansion?"

"About 5 mins give or take, hey I know lets tal-"

"No!" 


End file.
